Melody
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Karena aku menyadari apa itu CINTA. Sebab cinta pulalah yang membuatku selalu KUAT dan TEGAR. Disini, Tuhan kembali mempertemukan kita. Memang bukan di dunia yang selalu kubayangkan dalam setiap mimpi dan harapanku. Walau kitaharus bertemu di medan pertempuran yang 'menyakitkan' untuk semua orang terlebih lagi kita berdua, bagiku tak masalah. NaruSasuNaru FIC. DLDR! RNR...


Song fic yang pertama, dari lagu ViViD yang judulnya Massage.. Nyambung apa enggak, nggak tau deh.. hehehe #senyum tanpa dosa...

Disclaimer; Om Kishimoto, Juga Shin dan kawan-kawan yang bersedia meminjamkan lagunya#digetok...

Warning; Song Fic, Boys Love, Gak nyambung, alur berantakan, Typo, OOC, AU, Naruto point of view, dll. Don't like? Don't read! Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagunya saat membaca fanfic ini, biar ngenak gitu lho, hehehe.. Happy reading all...

**+_+ X +_+**

_Yasashii yoru ni tsutsumarete..._

_Kimi ni okuru ai no uta..._

_Futari dake no merodi ni nosete..._

_._._. X ._._._

Perlahan-lahan, Matahari beringsut turun. Mulai kembali ke peraduannya, beristirahat untuk mempersilahkan tahta sang Rembulan, menggantikan tugasnya. Membiarkan langit biru menjadi orange kemerahan, sebelum menjadi gelap seutuhnya. Segelap bola matamu, pupil hitammu yang selalu memikatku dengan kilau indahnya yang menyerupai bintang-bintang yang mulai memperlihatkan gemerlapnya satu persatu. Di kelilingi malam yang lembut dan damai ini. Aku mengirimimu sebuah pesan, pesan cinta untukmu yang terindah. Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam kupersembahkan. Pesan cinta yang aku bisikan dalam tiap alunan melodi kita. Lantunan kata yang luar biasa bermakna, untuk kau dan aku.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Kuucapkan dalam setiap hembus nafas yang terasa semakin berat. Bersamaan dengan dekapku yang makin erat kepadamu. "Sangat mencintaimu..." Kurapalkan bagai matra tanpa batas, khusus untukmu, Uchiha Sasukeku.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_Kagiri no aru toki no naka de..._

_Ato dore kurai tonari ni ireru darou..._

_Fui ni miseru sono kao ga..._

_Koko ni itsumade mo arimasu you ni..._

_._._. X ._._._

Setiap detik kebersamaanku denganmu, sesekali menyelipkan pertanyaan dalam pikiranku. "Sampai kapan aku bisa terus disampingmu?" Sementara waktu yang kumiliki, begitu terbatas sekali.

Tapi kau tatap aku dengan kepingan sehitam malam milikmu. Kau pandang wajahku dengan lembut namun penuh ketegasan, wajah yang selalu mempesonaku. Seraut wajah yang seakan meyakinkan diriku jika kau memiliki pertanyaan yang tak jauh berbeda denganku. Ekpresi yang samar-samar mengatakan, jika kau ingin aku selalu disisimu, di dekatmu, menemanimu, meski sejenak, meski hanya untuk malam ini.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu!" Itulah ikrar sederhana dariku, kukatakan bersamaan dengan kecupan lembutku di bibir merahmu. Aku berjanji Sasuke, aku akan disisimu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Meskipun aku tidak tau, berapa lama waktu yang tersisa untuk kita. Untukku, bersamamu...

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_Kesshite hanasanai you ni..._

_Itai kurai nigishimeru..._

_Kokoro ni saita kono hana o karasanu you ni..._

_._._. X ._._._

"Aku tidak akan pergi..." Sekali lagi aku membisikan kalimat itu untuk meredam kegelisahanmu. Karena aku tau kau takut, takut kehilanganku, takut kehilangan waktu yang berharga ini. Karena aku juga sama, Sasuke. Aku juga takut kehilanganmu.

Kugenggam erat jemari tanganmu, berusaha menenangkanmu. Kugenggam dengan rasa sakit yang bergemuruh di dadaku. Dengan kuat, hingga kebahagiaan yang berkembang dalam hatiku tidak akan layu. Tetap bersemi, menumbuhkan rasa yakin untukmu dan aku.

Kau tenggelamkan wajahmu di dadaku, melesakannya disana, dan balik mengenggam erat tanganku. Yah, aku tau Sasuke, kita bersama, saling menyakinkan hati kita, jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Jika esok, tidak akan terjadi hal yang tidak kita inginkan...

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_'Ai' to wa nani kikaretara..._

_'Kimi' to kotaeru darou..._

_Nani mo iranai dakara soba ni ite..._

_Yakusoku no keshiki wa hora sugu soko ni hirogatteru..._

_Dokomade mo te o tsunaide..._

_._._. X ._._._

"Jika seseorang bertanya apa itu CINTA, maka akan kujawab itu KAU... Karena aku tak perlu apapun asal kau berada disisiku... Mimpi yang kujanjikan padamu, esok pasti akan terjadi... Maka, aku mau, kita tetap berpegangan tangan, selamanya..."

Yeah, besok ketika Matahari bangkit dan menggantikan sang Dewi Malam, maka saat itulah, aku akan membuktikan semua ucapanku. Ucapanku dipertemuan kedua kita, beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dimana aku menjanjikan sesuatu yang dulu sempat kau tertawakan. Dimana aku, menjanjikan kedamaian, kebersamaan, dan kebahagian. Kita berdua, Sasuke, saling berpegangan tangan, itulah yang membuatku yakin, jika semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Yeah... aku percaya itu.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_Kimi no Kimochi wa me ni mienaikeredo..._

_Tonari ni iru koto de tashika ni kanjiru..._

_Dou ka... Itsumo itsumade mo..._

_Yashashii hitomi o sorasanaide..._

_._._. X ._._._

Aku memang tidak bisa melihat langsung isi hatimu, aku tidak pandai menebak seperti apa perasaanmu. Saat hari ini kau berdiri di hadapanku sebagai musuhku, memandangku seakan benci padaku. Melihatku dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari yang semalam kau berikan padaku. Tatapan cinta semalam yang lalu, entah kenapa menguap hilang begitu saja, ketika kita sama-sama berdiri, di tengah arena pertempuran ini.

Tapi apa kau tau, Sasuke. Meski aku tidak mampu melihat bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Aku dapat merasakan, seperti apa isi hatimu. Jadi kumohon... Jangan berpaling, Sasuke... "Tatap aku!" ...Dengan mata lembutmu, untuk sekarang, dan selamanya... Karena dari sanalah, aku dapat mengerti isi hatimu...

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_Zutto motometeita..._

_Meguri aeta ikiru shiawashe..._

_kono saki zutto kimi dake wa mamori tsudzukeru..._

_._._. X ._._._

Ketika aku melihat sekilas kebahagiaan melintas di hadapanku... Sekali lagi, aku bertekad, sesuai dengan jalan ninjaku, "Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan TETAP melindungimu..." Bukan sebagai shinobi, bukan sebagai musuh, bukan sebagai sahabat, bukan juga sebagai kekasihmu. Tapi sebagai Uzumaki Naruto untuk yang paling berharga, yaitu kau Uchiha Sasuke...

Karena aku berdiri dihadapanmu saat ini, untuk menyelamatkanmu, aku akan melindungimu, Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_'Koe' ni dashite tsutaetara..._

_Itsuga kiesou dakara..._

_Nani mo iwazuni zutto soba ni iru..._

_Suberi ochite hoshikuzu ni sotto sasayaku omoi wa..._

_Dokomade mo kimi o tsurete..._

_._._. X ._._._

Aku akan berkata dengan lantang, bahkan mungkin terdengar sangat keras di telingamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan, "Jika perasaan seperti ini mungkin 'kan menghilang suatu hari nanti..."

Jadi aku akan disisimu tanpa mengatakan apapun Sasuke. Hanya akan kusampaikan pada bintang yang bertaburan di langit semalam. Kubisikan dalam pelukan hangat dan desah nafasmu yang kutahu hanya sekadar mimpi, setelah Mentari mengusikku dengan lancang tadi pagi.

Meski hanya sebatas mimpiku, aku tidak menyesal pernah mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Aku tidak menyesal pernah mengutarakan keinginanku untuk melindungimu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal, pernah mengucapkan 'Ashiteru' untukmu. Karena memang benar, jika aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke. Percayalah akan hal itu...

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_Mabuta no ura ni egaku tashika na mirai..._

_Kimi to nara eien ni hirogaru sekai..._

_Negai o kaketa hoshiboshi no mangekyo..._

_Sukoshi dake kono yoru o tomete..._

_._._. X ._._._

Sesungguhnya Sasuke, jika kau benar-benar dapat membaca apa yang aku pikirkan sebagai sesama Shinobi, sebagai teman baik, bahkan melebihi itu semua. Apa kau dapat melihat apa yang sebenarnya terbayang di balik kedua kelopak mataku? Dengan kedua bola mataku ini, aku seakan dapat melihat masa depan yang pasti. Terlihat betapa indahnya dunia, jika aku denganmu. Oleh sebab itu, Ingin sekali aku membawamu pergi dari tempat yang menyakitkan ini. Membawamu pergi kemanapun, asalkan menjauh dari tempat yang begitu mengerikan bagi kita. Meninggalkan tempat yang penuh darah, jerit tangis, keringat perjuangan, tempat penuh semangat juang dan juga keputusasaan akan kekalahan, maupun tekat untuk untuk menang. Ingin sekali aku menuntunmu ke jalan yang terang, berdua, dalam damai, tanpa pertikaian, hanya kebahagiaan, tempat penuh cinta untukmu dan diriku, Sasuke.

Dan harapan yang ku titipkan pada sang Bintang, kini coba aku lupakan sejenak, tanpa maksud menyerah atau bahkan putus asa. Hanya kutitipkan sejenak agar dapat kuraih kembali setelah 'kesakitan' ini usai. Kugapai lagi, setelah kita benar-benar bersama.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

_Ai no imi ni kidzuketa kara boku wa tsuyoku nareta yo..._

_Hiroi sekai de deaeta kiseki da ne..._

_Kawaranai kagayaki no naka de..._

_Zutto zutto odoru yo futari dake no merodi ni nosete..._

_._._. X ._._._

Karena aku menyadari apa itu CINTA. Sebab cinta pulalah yang membuatku selalu KUAT dan TEGAR. Disini, Tuhan kembali mempertemukan kita. Memang bukan di dunia yang selalu kubayangkan dalam setiap mimpi dan harapanku. Walau kitaharus bertemu di medan pertempuran yang 'menyakitkan' untuk semua orang terlebih lagi kita berdua, bagiku tak masalah.

"Aku merasa, ini adalah salah satu keajaiban Tuhan, Sasuke..." Kau menatapku lekat tanda tidak mengerti, "Karena kita bisa bertemu lagi, dengan pribadi yang makin kuat karena CINTA dan PENDERITAAN yang sama."

Kau menatapku benci, aku tau kau tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan. Karena akupun, juga sama halnya denganmu. "Sejujurnya, Sasuke... Selama kita masih berada dalam cahaya tak berujung ini, aku akan tetap melangkah, dalam melodi yang sama untuk selama-lamanya. Melodi kita berdua..." Aku tersenyum lega setelahnya, dan kau hanya menyeringai dingin seperti biasa. Walau aku yakin sekali, kita memiliki pemikiran yang tak jauh berbeda.

Hingga melodi ini, berhenti bernyanyi... Dan menghentikan setiap harapan dan mimpi kita... Alunan suara yang akan membimbing kita kedua yang kekal selamanya. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Tidak sebagai Uchiha mau Jinchuriki, Hanya sepasangan anak manusia yang ingin menemukan kebahagian. Kau dan aku... Kita berdua Sasuke. Dengan medan pertempuran sebagai tempat dimana melodi ini, akan berhenti mengalunkan suaranya...

**+._.+ OwArI +._.+**

Sekedar keterangan buat yang belum nyambung*padahal sendirinya juga nggak ngeh*... Sebenarnya, kebersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke tadi cuma mimpi, si Naruto aja#taboked. Pertemuan mereka yang sesungguhnya ya di medan perang... Alurnya, memang benar-benar sulit dimengerti dan membingungkan, heheh... Jadi buat yang nggak paham, silahkan baca ulang#ditampol berjamaah... Ada yang tau dengan apa yang dimaksud 'Melody'? Hehe, pas denger dan baca translate Inggrisnya, Fu juga rada nggak paham sih.. hehehe.

Fic yang super pendek dari Fu, jadi silahkan review, berikan Fu kritik, saran, pujian ataupun flame, karena Fu akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada..

**Last, salam..**

**Happy-Happy Fu... n_n**


End file.
